


Downpour

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bughughguh, sorry its so dumb :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take it,” Michael grumbled, one hand pulling his hoodie over his mop of curls and the other holding the umbrella in front of him.<br/>“Um, no, I’m quite alright.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble from a prompt i found on google  
> this is the death of me btw  
> 'It's raining. Girl forgets umbrella. Jerk/Gangster of the school offers it to her without much reason and runs out into the rain before she can say anything.'

“Take it,” Michael grumbled, one hand pulling his hoodie over his mop of curls and the other holding the umbrella in front of him.

“Um, no, I’m quite alright,” the Brit declined. He shook his head with a wonky grin, and said “My home’s not too far from here.”

The other boy only frowned more and thrust the umbrella closer to Gavin’s chest.

“Take it, dumbass! I’m fine without it.”

“But it’s pouring, lad!”

“Exactly. Your shield from the rain isn’t exactly ideal.”

It was true. Gavin’s jumper was pulled from his back and instead sat upon his damp, messy hair. His back was soaked, his polo stuck to his skin. And his face wasn’t exactly dry either. It was a pretty thin jacket.

“I’m alright,” Gavin repeated, giving another grin and getting ready to turn around and continue on his way through the bucketing rain.

Michael’s shoulders tensed and he gave one final, and powerful shove, of the umbrella into Gavin’s hands, and bolted away into the downpour. His feet stomped down into the gradually growing puddles, and mumbled curses under his breath as his cheeks got pinker.

Gavin’s loose grip finally tightened on the umbrella’s handle as he watched Michael sprint off until the padding of his feet was out of earshot. His parted lips turn up into a smile as the rain slams into the top of the umbrella. He was dry for a bit.


End file.
